30 Days of Night: Dark Days
Category:FilmsCategory: (2010)/Media | directed by = Ben Ketai | written by = Steve Niles; Ben Ketai | produced by = Ted Adams; Rui Costa Reis; Greg Malcolm; Vicki Sotheran; Rob Tapert; J.R. Young | music by = Andres Boulton | cinematography = Eric Maddison | edited by = Darrin Navarro | distributed by = Stage 6 Films Ghost House Pictures Dark Horse Entertainment | release date(s) = October 5th, 2010 | mpaa rating = | running time = 92 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = 30 Days of Night (2007) | followed by = }} 30 Days of Night: Dark Days is an American horror film of the vampire subgenre. It was directed by Ben Ketai and written by Ketai and comic creator Steve Niles. The film was produced by Stage 6 Films, Ghost House Pictures and Dark Horse Entertainment and released direct-to-video on October 5th, 2010. It is based on the Dark Days comic book series by Steve Niles and Ben Templesmith and is a sequel to the 2007 film 30 Days of Night. The film continues the story of Stella Oleson from the first film, now played by Kiele Sanchez. It has been a year since the harrowing events that took place in the town of Barrow, Alaska, when a horde of savage vampires descended upon the small community, slaughtering everyone in sight, including Stella's husband, Eben Oleson. The intervening months have not been kind to Stella and she is consumed by thoughts of bitterness and hate. Emboldening herself, she attempts to convince the world of the existence of vampires, but nobody seems to listen to her, even after she stages a public execution in an auditorium in Los Angeles. Her actions attract the attention of both the wrong and the right people however, and she finds herself guided by a mysterious figure named Dane, who steers her in the direction of the Vampire queen, Lilith - the elder who ordered Marlow Roderick and his brood to Barrow a year ago. Plot Cast Appearances * Stella Oleson * Eben Oleson * Alaska :* Barrow * California :* Los Angeles :* Long Beach * Axe * Machete * Meat hook * Federal Bureau of Investigation * Humans * Vampires * Burn victims * Decapitation * Eye injuries * Gunshot victims * Head injury * Motel * Resurrection * Severed head * Shot in the head * Smoking * Slit wrist * Throat ripped out * Female rear nudity * Profanity Notes * Production on 30 Days of Night: Dark Days began on October 20th, 2009 and concluded on November 24th. The movie was shot in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. * Despite being called 30 Days of Night, the title motif really only applies to the first film. * In 30 Days of Night, the roles of Stella and Eben Oleson were played by Melissa George and Josh Hartnett. In Dark Days, the original actors were replaced by Kiele Sanchez and Stephen Huszar. * Actors Jody Thompson, Sarah Jane Redmond, Richard Stroh, Donovan Cerminara and Scott Patey have all appeared on episodes of the popular sci-fi series Fringe. * Monique Ganderton, who plays Betty in this film, also performed stunt work in the movie as well. See also External Links * * * 30 Days of Night: Dark Days at Wikipedia * * ---- Category:2010s/Films Category:2010/Films Category:October, 2010/Films Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Ghost House Pictures Category:Dark Horse Entertainment Category:Based on a comic Category:30 Days of Night/Films Category:Stage 6 Films Category:0-9/Films